


Surprise

by TheRandomCookie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomCookie/pseuds/TheRandomCookie
Summary: Victor surprised Yuuri with a kiss,. Now Yuuri wants to top that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is a bit short, but I just really wanted to write some smut. Maybe I'll make a longer one shot someday of these two ;)

That's true that Victor kissed Yuuri to surprise him more than Yuuri surprised him. But Yuuri was one step ahead already. He's planned a surprise for Victor, he wouldn't be able to top it. 

All this time Yuuri's been so shy and timid when talking about things like this. But not anymore. He's discovered something he wants to only be his own. Someone he wants to hold onto and never let go. 

This isn't about just hold on. It's about tasting him, feeling him, pleasuring him... Yuuri's inexperience isn't going to stop him. He's seduced Victor on ice already, it's time to do it in bed. 

Victor is currently in the shower. Yuuri  undressed himself almost completely, he only left his boxers on. Yuuri's heart sped up. He began breathing a little heavier. He quickly shook it off, trying to sound normal when he called Victor's name. 

"What is it, Yuuri?" 

"When you're done, let's sleep together." Yuuri didn't hear a response. But there was a sudden lack of water running in the bathroom. 

Yuuri glanced down at his chest. Maybe it was a little too suggestive..? He quickly threw on a loose T-shirt. Judging by how big it was, Yuuri presumed he accidentally took Victor's shirt. But he didn't have time to change as Victor busted out of the shower all glowingly happy. 

"Yuuri, is that my shirt?" he kept his grin smug.

"You don't mind, do you?" 

"Not at all, you look good in it." Victor winked. 

Yuuri waited until Victor layed in bed first. He tapped the spot next to him for Yuuri to join. Yuuri took a deep breath and began executing his plan. 

He slowly climbed into bed and positioned himself over Victor. The man below him was slightly red. Yuuri smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Taking his time to taste his lips. They were soft and sweet like whip cream... He didn't want to pull away, but he had to. And when he did, he smiled wider than before as he saw Victor's look of surprise. But this wasn't enough... 

"Yuuri... Where did that come from?" He still looked a bit surprised. 

"I want to fuck you against the bed tonight." Yuuri whispered into his ear. 

The hair on Victor's body stood up. His cock stiffened and Yuuri definitely felt that. He traced his hands up Victor's chest, feeling every bit of his skin under his fingertips. Victor let out breathy moans when Yuuri started stimulating his nipples. Yuuri nipped at them with his lips, gently kissing them and drawing circles with his tongue. 

Yuuri could feel Victor getting harder under him. Victor started rubbing against Yuuri's thigh. But he wanted to tease Victor. Yuuri kept moving away everytime Victor would rub against him. 

He planted a few kisses on Victor's neck, leaving a bruise afterwards. Yuuri gradually moved down, kissing him here and there until he got to Victor's underwear. He grabbed Victor's balls through the fabric. 

"Shall we remove your boxer briefs?" Yuuri smiled slyly as he moved his hand slowly upwards, near the tip of Victor's dick. 

"Yes!" he breathed out. 

"Beg me for it." Yuuri's voice was firm and demanding. 

Victor reached down to take them off himself, but Yuuri pinned his wrists above his head. 

"I said... Beg me to do it." Victor's dick twitched as those words escaped Yuuri's mouth. 

"Yes, please..." he muttered silently. 

"Louder." Yuuri played with the tip a little. 

"Oh, please, Yuuri... I beg you, rip them off already!" Victor cried out. 

Yuuri slowly took them off, throwing them to the side. He stopped to admire the view. Yuuri's breathing became denser, heart beat became rapid. He licked his lips. Yuuri dragged his tongue along Victor's shaft. When he reached the tip, he freely licked any precum that had built up. Enjoying the taste of him, Yuuri didn't hesitate to take Victor's whole dick into his mouth. 

 He sucked Victor's penis like a hungry animal, taking it in as deep as it can go. Yuuri stroked his cock with his hand, in sync with his mouth movements. Victor buried his hands in Yuuri's hair, pulling them slightly. 

Soon, Yuuri decided that was enough. He had a stiff dick in his own pants. Yuuri took Victor's hands and guided them down to his crotch. 

"What are we gonna do about that?" Yuuri smirked, licking his lips. 

 Victor wasted no time getting Yuuri undressed. His perfect figure presented itself in all its beauty. Victor couldn't even begin to describe how much he wanted Yuuri. 

 Yuuri shivered under Victor's touch. Victor attempted to tease Yuuri the same way he teased him. But Yuuri had his own plan...

He moved closer to Victor, kissing him. Yuuri put the tip of his dick against Victor's asshole. He dragged it across his taint, then down to his hole. 

"Should I put it in?" Yuuri whispered smoothly. 

All Victor could do was nod. Yuuri once again nipped at Victor's nipples, not letting him go soft. 

A lot of saliva built up in Yuuri's mouth. He spread Victor's legs apart so that he could freely get access to his asshole. Yuuri didn't even flinch, he was already circling around the hole with his tongue, making sure to coat it good. He slipped in his tongue a couple of times, making Victor moan softly. 

Yuuri decided it was lubricated enough, he put the tip against it and looked at Victor. His face was absolutely flushed red, he was panting, waiting for Yuuri do do something. Yuuri took Victor's hand, intertwining their fingers. He smiled at Victor warmly. 

"Tell me when it hurts too much." that was the first time he spoke so gently during this. Victor was a little surprised, but nodded. 

He penetrated Victor's ass as gently as he could. Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand the further he went. Yuuri thrust in deep, hitting his prostate. Victor moaned out Yuuri's name. Yuuri began to speed up, he can feel the climax building up. 

"Yuuri, I'm close!" Victor clutched his hands. 

Both of them came nearly at the same time. They were left panting and sweaty. Yuuri looked down at Victor, making eye contact. 

"I couldn't think of anything else to surprise you more than you've surprised me." Yuuri smiled, kissing Victor tenderly. 

"Really? Well, I'm glad..." Victor breathed out. 

Yuuri layed beside Victor, wrapping himself around him, only a blanket to cover them. Yuuri nuzzled into Victor's neck, planting a kiss there and trying his head. 

"I love you..." Yuuri whispered, closing his eyes. 

"I love you, too." Victor kissed Yuuri hair and held him close so he wouldn't fall of this slim bed. 

"Get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day..." he said to Yuuri, who was already half asleep. 

"You too..." 

 

 

 


End file.
